


Enemy Mine 4: Unwinding

by Godsliltippy



Series: Something to Believe In [8]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Love, Sex, Unwinding from a rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: 50th Fanfic!!!! It snuck up on me!After their impromptu meeting in the back of Thunderbird 4 had been interrupted by Virgil, Gordon is eager to get to Penelope as she waits for him.**You don't have to read Enemy Mine 4 to enjoys this!**





	Enemy Mine 4: Unwinding

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it's appropriate that I step out of my usual writing box for my 50th story! Hope yall enjoy!

Getting Thunderbird 4 back into her tank took no more than a couple of minutes, her module safely stashed in place, ready for the next rescue.   
  
But a couple of minutes felt like hours, everything moving too slow, clamps taking too long to secure his ship. Then, Thunderbird 4 was done and there was only one place Gordon wanted to be.   
  
The trek through the house was a blur and he couldn't remember, or care, if he'd seen anyone on his way through. He could still feel her against him, smell the honey in her hair and it quickened his pace down the hall that much more. His door slid open as he hit the panel, the room's lights dimmed to soak everything in a warm glow.   
  
Penelope included.   
  
She sat just by the window, the shades pulled to, her finger hovering over a tablet as though she'd been trying to preoccupy herself. Her hair was perfect once more with ringlets cascading over her shoulders. She'd changed into a dress meant for the beach, fabric shifting easily as she stood, tablet forgotten.   
  
She was beautiful and perfect and all he could think about was messing it all up.   
  
Gordon swept her into him as they collided, his arms wrapping around her back and he continued what had painfully been stopped. The bright taste of strawberries filled his mouth as he kissed her, her fingers sliding through his hair with every pull into each one. His hands slid down her back, gathering the sheer fabric of her dress until his fingertips grazed smooth skin, bumping over the lacy edge of her underwear.   
  
A moan escaped him, gasping for breath as they broke apart. He seized the moment and pulled the dress up, over her lithe form. Penelope's hair tumbled out of the garment, falling perfectly around her bare breasts.   
  
Gordon found himself torn between wanting to touch every part of her or simply stare and soak in the woman before him. But only for a moment.   
  
Her fingers had found the buttons of his shirt, expertly releasing each one as their mouths met, tongues dancing in a rhythm that made his head spin. Or was that the lack of oxygen?   
  
Penelope's fingers brushed against his stomach as she continued down the length of his shirt and it was all he needed to lose what little resolve he had. He knew where the bed was and how much it would take to simply shift her onto it. She let out a startled croon as he swung her towards it, the plush comforter sinking under them.   
  
Gordon hung over her, gazing down at the sea of gold that surrounded all of her perfection.   
  
"You're so beautiful, Pen," his breath caught as the blush of her lips spread into her cheeks and he couldn't stand being so far from her. Finding her neck, his senses filled with the smell of her, fingers dancing down his spine as she let out a contented moan with each drag of his lips.   
  
He began to move slowly down her neck, across the delicate dip of her collarbone and to the soft flesh between her breasts. Manicured nails slid back into his hair, encouraging Gordon to climb up the right mountain, his kisses leading to her peak and taking her in. His tongue flicked the firm nipple and sending her arching into him, her breath stuttering with the sensation.   
  
Well versed hands moved down her sides, gently brushing the goose-pimpled skin as they traveled to her hips and down the sides of her legs. With the simplest of motions, she obligingly lifted her legs, locking them around his waist. Satisfied, his left hand came back up as his mouth lifted and looped behind her head, pulling her up into a kiss. In one fluid move, they were up, Gordon crawling onto the bed to gently deposit her into the plush pillows that lined the headboard. Above all things, he wanted her comfortable.   
  
Reaching over, Gordon found the small drawer of their bedside table and reached in, fingers searching for the device he needed. When he found it, he slipped it neatly over his thumb, eagerly running his index finger over the ridges.   
  
The hand on her thigh caught her calf, pulling them back apart to allow him to trace kisses down her again, passing her breasts as he found her belly button, deepening each kiss as his tongue slid over the soft skin. He smiled as she shuddered under him and he knew permission had been given, desperate and feeling the pressure of his already throbbing member.   
  
Sitting back, his hands found the edge of the pink lace, pulling it away and over her legs, to the floor where he hoped it would stay for many hours.   
  
And there she was. All of Penny, open and ready for him to take, and he had to draw in a steadying breath as he moved back over her, his lips finding her neck.

Resting on his right arm, the left moved up her leg, over, and slowly down her thigh. Her legs spread wider with the anticipation of his touch and he relished listening to her groan with need.   
  
His index finger quickly found the switch that sent a dull buzz through his thumb. He could still remember the first time they'd tried it, in hopes that he could be better, do better for her. Gordon had, from then on, called it his little miracle and had found multiple ways of using it to elicit the kind of pleasure he wanted for his Penny.   
  
His fingers slid between her, finding the warm folds that opened to the edge of her depths. She was already slick from their earlier attempt and it sent tremors through his core. Two of his digits brushed her opening and sank into her, his thumb gently circling its target.   
  
The rewards were instant as Penelope began to wriggle under his touch, trying desperately to guide the device to where she wanted it. A smile spread over his face before he continued his barrage of her neck and shoulder, his fingers exploring her as his thumb gently grazed her spot before retreating once more.   
  
"Ah- Oh, Gordon- please," her gasps in his ear, urging him to end her waiting, but every twitch of her made him want to make it last longer, until she would be so far from the proper English lady she'd been raised to be and into the wild, hungry woman he'd married.   
  
And so, he gave just a little, sinking his fingers in as far as he could, his miracle gliding oh so slowly up towards her clit until she was gasping out his name, her hand gripping his wrist as though she could make him move faster.   
  
When he hit, it was like her body was sizzling underneath him, her cry intensifying as her muscles seized and her inner walls clamped around his fingers.   
  
Gordon couldn't help loving the slow fade of her gasped moans, her fragmented breaths finally coming back to an even, contented pace and her eyes meeting his with sheer love dancing behind the bright blue.   
  
"You enjoy that far too much, my love," Penelope grinned as she sank into the pillow.   
  
"Guilty as charged," he smiled, capturing her with a slow kiss to her lips and catching her lower one gently in his teeth. His hand slipped free from her wet opening and brushed up her sides to assist as she sat up with him.   
  
"I believe it's your turn," and his heart jumped at the mischief in her voice, her hands already finishing the job of unbuttoning his shirt before pulling it down his arms.   
  
Soft kisses pressed into his lips before moving over his jaw and down his neck, sending shivers through his abdomen and into the warmth hidden in his jeans. His hands caught in her hair as she moved onto his shoulder, her fingers dancing over his chest, brushing over his ribs, his stomach until they reached the button holding him back.   
  
Gordon couldn't help the grunt as she nimbly unclasped his pants and let her hand slide under the edge of his boxers. The moan that followed was swallowed up as her mouth covered his, her breasts pushing up against him.   
  
Teasing was one of Penelope's best and worst attributes when it came to making love. Her fingers would find him and begin to slide gently up and over his arousal, making him squirm against her body. It always left him feeling light headed and way too eager to pull himself free and delve straight into her. Her eyes would shimmer with glee as she won against his resolve and he would finally beg for her.   
  
Gasping sharply as her hand finally gripped him and pulled, Gordon's hands left her naked body and hooked into his pants. He pushed them down as he slid off the bed, eliciting a giggle from his temptress as her hand and kisses followed.   
  
"Pen-" he hissed with his failed attempt to remove his pants as her hand continued to glide up and down his length with an increased rhythm. "Ah- sto-mmm."   
  
She sent a smattering of kisses down his chest until she pressed one just under his navel and it was almost too much, his body jerking with need as it blossomed through his torso.   
  
"Pen, ah- I need-" he glanced down and caught her grin as her tongue slid past her lips and trailed across his bare flesh. "Ahhh, p-please!"   
  
At this, her hand slowed, a gentle kiss pressing into his torso as she finally freed him. He finished kicking the pants and boxers away, Penelope straightening to wrap her arms around his neck. Her tongue found his and she was pulling him back onto the bed, turning him over to lay down.   
  
"Really, darling," she cooed, kissing his jaw as her leg gracefully slid over him. Her thighs pressed into his sides as she pushed herself up with delicate hands brushing down his sternum. "You are just the easiest."   
  
To make her point, she shifted back until his erection nudged against her rear. Gordon's hands instinctively found her hips trying to move her.   
  
"Easy isn't always bad," he grinned, but it quickly morphed into a gasp as Penelope reached between her legs and took hold of him again. She carefully maneuvered him to her folds, still warm and wet.   
  
Gordon's hand left her hip and took his member from her, moving it over her folds until he found her clit. The slight shock of it made her shudder against him and he found her opening, pressing eagerly against it.   
  
And then, she was surrounding him. Her soft walls pressed around his length and Gordon moved his hands back to her hips, pulling her farther down.   
  
Fire began a slow burn through his torso as she move against him, their hips grinding back and forth, Penelope doing most of the work. He could see the calculated smile that told him she was concentrating too hard, thinking too much.   
  
He could fix that.   
  
Gordon's thumb made the short trek from her hip to her thigh, his index finger activating the device he had yet to remove. He lost focus for an excruciating moment as her pace increased, wiggling her hips in tight circles. His breathing was a lost cause as it came out in gasps. He needed to move his thumb. Just an inch more. And-   
  
"Mmm- cheating…" But he didn't care as he watched Penelope straighten, arching back as the vibrations traveled over her folds. She was trying to continue to force herself farther over him, but each drop only brought his thumb onto her sensitive clit until finally he pressed it hard against her and she let out a sensual cry.   
  
Her walls tightened uncontrollably and he almost lost himself to the pressure. A few deep breaths brought him back to her as Penelope slumped against him, energy spent in the sudden moment of ecstacy.   
  
"Not fair," she pouted and he sat up, pushing his fingers into the hair behind her ear and pulling her into a kiss. They were still connected as he turned carefully and laid her on the bed, pleased to have his control back.   
  
"Can't let you have all the fun," Gordon grinned, lifting her legs to wrap around him, his forearms coming to rest on either side of her face. His lips encompassed hers as his hips rocked forward, feeling the gentle slide of his erection pushing into her.   
  
With each drive, Gordon found himself moving faster, deeper. His lips lost hers and he buried his face into her hair, breathing deeply with tension building throughout him. Penelope's fingers crawled up his back and pressed into his shoulder blades, lifting herself to match his rhythm.   
  
The tension continued until Gordon felt near ravenous to fill her completely, pushing himself up and placing desperate hands under the small of her back. He easily lifted her weight, slamming hard and fast into her soaked core, sending wet slaps as skin connected with vigor.   
  
Just a little longer, he could hold himself together a little longer. His eyes falling on Penelope as her beasts shifted with each dive of his member. Her cheeks were flush, hands resting by her head, unable to hold on as he plowed into her.   
  
One more time.   
  
His thumb found her faster this time, giving her no warning as the pulsing vibrations ran into her.   
  
"Gor-ahhh!" Penelope's fingers dug into the comforter as she arched against his touch. He could feel her walls beginning to seize again and forced himself to push deeper. One. Two. Three times.   
  
And then he was letting out a strangled grunt to mix with her mewls as the pressure consumed them. His fingertips dug into the soft flesh and he gave one last thrust as his load left him.   
  
Energy bleeding away, Gordon gently placed Penelope back onto the bed, maneuvering himself next to her while mindful of his member still sheathed inside her. She rolled, letting one of her legs drape over him.   
  
She was wrapped in his arms as they breathed in the cool air, their bodies still buzzing with the remnants of their climaxes. Penelope was his, for the moment, cocooned and safe.   
  
Gordon's quickly fogging mind floated back to the cause of this encounter, the rescue not even an hour complete. It had been just the two of them doing what he and his family did best. They had shared the rush of saving lives.   
  
And, as they lay wrapped in each other's arms, Gordon realized just how much he wanted her to continue going with him on rescues.   
  
"I love you," Penelope whispered, drawing him back into the moment.   
  
He placed a kiss to the top of her head, his hand brushing back the unruly hair from his face. Her eyes were bright against the blush of her skin and he simply let himself fall into them as he answered in kind.   
  
"I love you, too, Penny." More than she could ever know.


End file.
